With Both Hands
by CycloneT
Summary: “Bobby, c’mon. I’m hot and bored and uncomfortable, and I’ve had enough for one day.” She lowered her voice to a conniving whisper. “Let’s play hooky.” GorenEames
1. Escape

Title: Just Surrender  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not yours. Enough said.   
  
Summary: Moments have a funny way of re-occurring.  
  
A/N: Thanks go to Riverstar for beta'ing. And thanks also to Traci who helped me think up a title for a piece that wanted to remain untitled. :) Look, River, I finally did it. LOL!  
  
~x~  
  
  
  
Alex squirmed restlessly in her seat, trying unsuccessfully to work out the kinks in her legs and lower back. About 100 law enforcement personnel were crammed into a room that was too small and too stuffy to seat that many without severe discomfort, and she wondered if this was a strategy of the organisers to see how they coped, or just a result of the city's recent budget cuts. They were all there attending a weekend team seminar that included lectures on goal setting, conflict resolution and constructive problem solving, and while she could see some benefits to this, she had zoned out around the time the fourth guest speaker started lecturing on attitudes and values.   
  
She stretched her legs and again lamented the fact that she hadn't had the forethought to choose an aisle seat. Bobby had, and as a result she was sandwiched between his giant frame and some balding guy who had a bad case of B.O. Alex twisted again and tilted her head towards her partner, inhaling deeply. Today she was very thankful that he always managed to smell good, no matter where he was or what he was doing. She sighed and let her eyes drop to the handout they'd been given. Bobby was making notes in the margins of his, totally oblivious to her discomfort. For some obscure reason this annoyed her, and she nudged him sharply in the side to release some of her frustration.  
  
  
  
"Change seats with me," she demanded in a low voice.   
  
Bobby looked up from his notes with glazed eyes. "I don't think so," he said absently.  
  
"Bobby!"  
  
"You can take that tone with me all you like, Alex, but I'm not giving you this seat."   
  
Alex decided to change tactics. After all, her mother always told her that you caught more flies with honey.  
  
"Please, Bobby?" she wheedled.   
  
Bobby grinned, all of a sudden much more interested in baiting his partner than learning about attitudes and values. "Oh no, you're not getting me like that. Besides, there's more leg room here."  
  
"What exactly are you saying?" Alex asked with an edge to her voice.   
  
"Nothing. I'm merely pointing out that I need all the legroom I can get, while you …"  
  
"While I what?"  
  
"While your little legs have ample space right where they are."  
  
Her voice went up an octave. "Little legs?"  
  
The balding, smelly man looked over at her and quickly looked away again. He wasn't interested enough to get caught up in their squabbling.   
  
"They're very pretty legs, Alex, but you have to admit that there's not much of them."  
  
She narrowed her eyes and glared at him, but he wasn't budging.   
  
"Fine," she said finally, deciding to let it slide. The fact that he said she had pretty legs had nothing to do with it. The fact that he'd even noticed her legs in the first place ...well, that was another matter entirely.   
  
"But if I get struck with deep vein thrombosis you're going to feel pretty guilty that you didn't switch with me."  
  
"I think I'll risk it," he chortled, and turned his attention back to the speaker.   
  
Alex nudged him again. "You can't tell me that you actually find this pompous ass interesting."  
  
"If I can learn something new then it's never a wasted day," he replied, knowing his inattention would drive her crazy.  
  
"Bobby, c'mon. I'm hot and bored and uncomfortable, and I've had enough for one day." She lowered her voice to a conniving whisper. "Let's play hooky."  
  
Bobby had just about had enough too, but found that taunting Alex was making his day a lot brighter than it had been. "There's only another few hours left," he hedged. "We may as well stay to the end."  
  
"You stay then," Alex hissed. "Move your legs – I'm leaving."   
  
She gathered her things and tried to make an inconspicuous exit, but was thwarted when Bobby grabbed her shirt and stopped her in her tracks. "No you don't," he said. "Not without me."  
  
He stood up, and taking the lead led her towards the door to freedom. They ignored the resentful eyes of the other participants, and once safely in the foyer they expelled sighs of relief that they hadn't been caught.  
  
"So, what do you want to do now?"  
  
"Go home?" she answered quickly. "They've already marked us as attending ... we can blow the rest of the seminar and have a relaxing weekend and no one would be the wiser."  
  
Bobby nodded, a little disappointed that she didn't want to spend any more time with him. "Or," he offered, "We could stay and take advantage of the wonderful facilities this hotel offers."  
  
Alex scoffed. "What wonderful facilities? The city can't afford a hotel with wonderful facilities – that's why we're stuck in this dump."  
  
"I'm sure it has its good qualities."  
  
"Like what? Clean bed linen?"  
  
His eyes sparkled with pleasure, as always, amused by her quick wit. "I think I'm gonna stick around. Take advantage of that clean linen."  
  
She shook her head with good-natured exasperation. "Always looking for the best in things," she muttered.  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"Nothing. So, you wanna grab a bite to eat?"  
  
"I thought you were going home," he said, containing his sudden exhilaration.  
  
"I can't leave you here alone, can I? Who knows what new-fangled ideas you'll come into work with."  
  
He smiled and ushered her towards the café they'd passed on the way in. "Food?"  
  
"Yeah, feed me. Before I decide that not even clean sheets are enough of an incentive to keep me here."  
  
TBC… 


	2. The Dilemma

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed, nagged, and generally kicked my butt into gear to finish this. :) And to Traci, for beta'ing so quickly and so excellently for me. ;)  
  
Five hours later they were ensconced in their hotel room, getting ready to turn in for the night.   
  
Because they'd all been instructed to leave their luggage with the seminar organisers when they'd arrived, they had no idea that the 'team building' strategies included sharing a room with your partner, a room that contained only one bed, a chest of drawers, and an armchair. They'd surmised that they were supposed to work out a compromise on who got the bed and who got the chair, but so far that was all they'd surmised.  
  
"What are you doing?" Alex asked as she watched Bobby flop ungainly into the chair.   
  
"Just trying it out for size. It's actually not that bad," he lied, repositioning himself every few seconds.   
  
Alex raised her brow. "It looks like it's about three sizes too small."  
  
"It's . . . cosy," he admitted, and grimaced as something sharp poked him in the back.  
  
"So you're calling the chair then?"  
  
He grunted and squirmed uncomfortably.  
  
"Okay, that's sorted. Will you be wanting a pillow with your chair?"  
  
"Uh . . . do you mind?"  
  
"Well, I've only got four. Are you sure you really need one?"  
  
"I guess I can do without," he said woefully, finally catching on that Alex was messing with him.  
  
"You probably won't be wanting blankets then either, seeing as though the chair is so cosy."  
  
"No, you keep them. I'll just throw my jacket over my knees if I get chilly."  
  
She couldn't keep a straight face any longer and burst out laughing at the hangdog expression he had adopted. "Are you done with playing Prince Valiant now?"  
  
He had the grace to look a little sheepish. "It's a tight fit, but I've spent worse nights."  
  
"I can think of a solution to your problem."  
  
"Alex, I'm not sleeping in the bed while you're stuck on this scrap heap of wood and springs."  
  
"I thought it was comfortable," she retorted.  
  
"I lied."  
  
She shot him a look that said, 'well duh,' and said, "That wasn't my solution, anyway. Look, why don't we share the bed?"  
  
"Share the bed?"  
  
"It's big enough."  
  
He stopped squirming and focused his gaze on her. "Share the bed?" he said again.  
  
"Bobby, it's a queen size bed. Why should one of us be uncomfortable when we can both fit quite easily in the bed?"  
  
He looked at her as if she was lacking a few brain cells. "Because they'll no doubt ask us tomorrow how we solved the conflict, and I don't think you want it bandied around . . . well, anywhere . . . that we 'slept' together."  
  
She shrugged. "So we lie. No big deal."  
  
But it was a big deal, and no matter how much she tried to make light of the subject, they both knew it.   
  
"Do you . . . are you sure?" He felt his resolve crumbling and eyed the bed appreciatively, trying desperately to keep Alex out of range of vision.  
  
She noticed him looking everywhere but at her, and somehow forced herself not to blush. "I think I can deal with it. Besides, when you start snoring I can just roll over and swat you instead of having to get up and walk across the room."  
  
He grinned. "I don't snore."  
  
"Try telling that to someone who hasn't been stuck in a car with you on surveillance for 12 hours straight."  
  
~x~  
  
Alex emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of scented steam, dressed in pale blue pyjamas and towelling her hair dry.   
  
"It's all yours."   
  
Bobby had stretched himself out on the bed, and found a nature show on the television. He got up lazily and ambled across the room, trying to look as nonchalant as he possibly could without giving away the fact that his nerves were stretched taut.  
  
"I hope you left me some hot water."   
  
Overcome with a sudden impulse, Alex swatted him playfully with her towel as he walked past.  
  
"Hey!" he objected, and turned back to face her in mock indignation.  
  
"Yes?" she asked innocently.   
  
"Oh, you're asking for it," he warned.  
  
Alex batted her eyes and poked her tongue out at him.   
  
"Right!" Bobby grabbed for the towel. But she was to quick for him, and dodged him easily.   
  
"I see I'll have to teach you some respect," he grinned, his eyes watchful as he looked for an opening to attack.  
  
Alex had almost doubled over from laughing at his clumsy attempt to capture the towel when he lunged unexpectedly and tackled her to the bed. She somehow managed to wriggle onto her back but was still firmly held to the mattress by Bobby's strength.  
  
"Get off me, you big lug!" she protested.   
  
Bobby caught her hands above her head and straddled her waist. "Not until I get an apology," he teased.   
  
"Never!" Alex panted.  
  
"Never?" Bobby questioned. "Not even if I did this?" And he proceeded to tickle her mercilessly.   
  
"Bobby, stop it! I'm serious. . .!"   
  
"An apology, Alex," he demanded.  
  
"Okay already," she breathed between gulps of laughter. "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Bobby!"  
  
"I can keep this up all night," he taunted.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't flick you harder!" Alex spat out defiantly, and was punished by Bobby tickling even harder. "Please. . . enough . . ." she gasped. "I . . .can't . . .breathe!"   
  
"You know what I want to hear, Alex."  
  
"Sorry! I'm sorry," she cried out.  
  
Bobby stopped. "That's all I wanted to hear," he declared smugly.   
  
She was no longer struggling for air but his close proximity was still affecting her breathing. Trying to reclaim a little poise, she decided to keep the mood light and retorted, "I have to say, Bobby, smugness is not your most attractive personality trait."  
  
Bobby returned the gesture that she had given him earlier, and poked his tongue out. Alex reached up playfully to shove it back in his mouth, feeling a jolt in the pit of her stomach as her fingers collided with the smooth wetness of his tongue. Suddenly the sparkle that was in his eyes changed to something more dark and guarded, something that again made her stomach flutter with unfamiliar sensations. Sensing his change of mood and wondering if this time they would finally take that step, Alex allowed her hand to drop back to her side. Bobby stared at her for a moment longer, then climbed off her and let her up.   
  
  
  
"I hope that teaches you a lesson, Alex." The light note in his voice was belied by the seriousness in his eyes and the rigidity of his body.   
  
She felt a sudden rush of confusion and disappointment at his withdrawal, but was determined that he not notice. "Oh, absolutely," she agreed fervently as she sat up. "Next time I *will* use up all the hot water!"   
  
Bobby's gaze held hers for a long moment, then he shook his head in amusement and grabbed his travel bag before heading for the bathroom. He closed the door softly behind him, leaving Alex alone on the bed contemplating what had almost happened.  
  
They had shared one of those moments, the ones that if acted upon have the power to change everything. It had been happening more frequently of late, and it was getting harder and harder for one of them to pull back in time before it developed into something more substantial. Alex knew that it would have to be confronted sooner or later – it was happening far too often for them to ignore. But with work, and the added complication of their partnership, it wasn't going to be easy thing to address. Especially since she didn't want to pull back anymore. She wanted to go wherever the moment led them. She wanted that very much.   
  
~x~  
  
Bobby gasped in shock as the cold water hit his back. He needed this time to regain control of his emotions, which had again almost betrayed him as he had sat astride Alex. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She was his partner; she had proven herself to him over and over again, he respected and admired her intelligence and courage, and above all he appreciated the fact that she accepted and put up with all his quirks and annoying qualities. He was not supposed to spend hours undressing her in his mind. He was not supposed to construct detailed fantasies about a future together that he knew they could never have. He was not supposed to want her so desperately. But he did. And he knew that the next time Alex touched him, the next time she smiled at him, he knew would be hard pressed to stop himself from acting upon those fantasies.   
  
TBC 


	3. Insomnia

He came out of the bathroom clad only in his boxers. Alex raised her pointed eyebrows quizzically.   
  
"I haven't got anything else," he explained a little self-consciously.   
  
Alex bit the inside of her mouth to keep silent.  
  
"I could always go naked," he threatened with a mocking little smile.   
  
"Uh no, that's fine, Bobby."   
  
She realised she was staring and dragged her eyes from his physique back to the much less stimulating TV program. He stood uncertainly by the side of the bed, not sure if he could get into bed with her and not touch her. He cleared his throat and schooled his face to one of impassiveness. "If you don't mind, Alex, it's been a long day and I could use some sleep."   
  
"Uh, sure. Want me to turn off the TV."  
  
"No, that's fine, but if you could just scoot over a little.."  
  
Alex blushed slightly. "Sorry," she murmured, moving over to the right side of the bed.  
  
"No problem," he said and slid into next to her. He turned on his side and pulled the covers up around his waist, leaving Alex staring incredulously at his broad back. They were in a bed together, he was half-naked, and he was *going to sleep*? Anger bubbled inside at the ease in which he had adapted to the situation. How *dare* he turn away from her and go to sleep so easily when he should be a mass of jittery nerves, just like she was.   
  
She glared at his back, and when she became aware that her eyes were again lingering and no longer glaring, she turned resentfully back to the TV. There was nothing else for her to do but stare at the stupid screen, trying to get her mind of the man lying next to her.   
  
~x~  
  
Two long, arduous hours later, Alex had switched off the TV and lay with her hands folded on her chest staring at the ceiling. She sighed deeply as she came to the realisation that sleep was going to be impossible. She again cursed the powers who had gotten her into this mess, and almost jumped out of her skin when Bobby mumbled something unintelligible and rolled over.  
  
"Great, he's a talker," she muttered. Thinking back to their early conversation she mentally kicked herself. "We can share the bed, it's big enough," she mimicked. "You're an idiot, Alex. An utter moron. Who were you kidding?"  
  
She closed her eyes and willed sleep to come, only to fling them open seconds later when she felt a cold nose snuggling into the crook of her neck and a heavy arm being flung across her waist. Her breath became more laboured as lips brushed across her skin and her body flooded with warmth. This is ridiculous, she thought furiously to herself, as she tried to control her body's reactions to her partners touch. That he should affect her in this way, in his sleep no less, was beyond embarrassing. She needed to get a grip. She needed to get out of the bed and away from the unconscious man who was planting all sorts of ideas into her head. And she needed to . . .   
  
"Aaah!" she yelped, and jumped in surprise as she felt Bobby's tongue dart out and taste her skin.   
  
She froze as he nuzzled his way up her neck. "Did I wake you, Alex?" he asked as he sucked her earlobe into his mouth.   
  
"N-no," she whispered, still frozen.   
  
He continued planting little kisses along her neck and jaw line, sending shivers travelling up and down her spine.   
  
"I couldn't sleep," he breathed. "So I thought I'd see if you were awake too."   
  
Alex couldn't think of anything to say.   
  
"Do you want me to stop?" Bobby questioned quietly, taking her lack of response for one of disinterest.  
  
"Uh uh," she shook her head.  
  
He felt his spirit lighten and lowered his lips to her neck again. "I don't think I could, even if you wanted me too," he confessed.  
  
"Well. . .I guess it's a good. . .thing that I don't . . .want you to then." She was still having a lot of trouble articulating.   
  
"Alex?" Bobby queried.  
  
"Yesss..."  
  
"I'm going to kiss you now."  
  
"Okay," she replied, breathless.  
  
Bobby raised himself up onto one elbow, and brushed the hair from her face. She turned towards him with her lips moistened and slightly parted in readiness for him. He brought his face down to hers, and with an infinite gentleness she didn't know he possessed, claimed her mouth as his own. He kissed her slowly and deliberately, and the thought that she could get used to being kissed by Robert Goren appeared somewhere in the back of her mind and took up permanent residence.  
  
"Alex…" Bobby hummed her name as they came up for air. "You'd tell me if I crossed the line?"   
  
She stroked the bridge of his nose and smiled into his searching eyes. "It had to be crossed," she said gently. "We couldn't go on like we were."  
  
"No, I suppose not," he agreed, thinking back to all those times where he had to physically restrain himself from reaching out to touch her. Allowing himself the luxury, he kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He beamed when he felt her snuggle into him and sigh in contentment. They lay that way for a short moment, before Alex raised her head and asked, "Were you really asleep?"  
  
"God, no!" Bobby snorted. "I've been laying here trying to think about anything and everything to get my mind off you."  
  
Alex laughed. "Well, that makes me feel a little better."  
  
"Didn't work though," he said softly. "I couldn't escape the fact that you were so close I could smell you."  
  
"You have a very distinctive smell," he continued. "It's. . .it's partly your shampoo and soap, but mostly just . . . you."  
  
Her face softened at the compliment, and he had a sudden premonition of what it would be like to have her look at him like that for the rest of his life.  
  
"It's intoxicating," he whispered, and his pulse quickened when she captured his lips and kissed him deeply.  
  
"Alex," he groaned, running his hands through her hair.  
  
"Was there something else you wanted, Bobby?" she asked mischievously.  
  
"I think I'm good . . . a comfortable bed, clean linen . . . and you," he added, squeezing her softly.   
  
She chuckled in response and ran her hand down his chest, letting it come to rest on his stomach. "So, what do you say we sweat up the sheets a little?"  
  
"You read my mind," he smiled, knowing that whatever happened next happened because they had grabbed the moment.  
  
With both hands.  
  
End  
  
A/N: So the ending is lame. I know it, you know it, everyone knows it. I just couldn't figure out any other way to end it. Meh.  
  
Thanks Traci, for helping me sort stuff out. :) 


End file.
